30 ans plus tard
by Jilly62
Summary: Klaus est parti de Mystic Fall avec Rebekah. Caroline est toujours avec Tyler mais un rêve va tout changer. De plus que Klaus revient à Mystic Fall. OS Klaroline


**Mon deuxième OS sur fanfiction et à nouveau sur le Klaroline. Mon couple préféré, même si en vu des derniers épisodes de TVD et TO ils ne seront jamais ensemble malheureusement :(**

 **Soyez un peu indulgent par rapport à mes fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fais de mon mieux.**

 **L'histoire se passe après le "rapprochement" Klaus Caroline, quand il essaye de la courtiser, et surtout, il n'y a pas de bébé!**

 **Bonne lecture et laissez une review pour me signaler si vous avez aimés et que je peux recommencer, ou alors signalez moi mes erreurs et ce qui vous a déplus.**

 **Point de vue de Caroline**

Il y a une trentaine d'années, Klaus est parti avec Rebekah sa soeur, et ses hybrides, après avoir réussi à créer ces derniers, dont Tyler mon copain de l'époque et toujours actuel était le premier. Je me souviendrai toujours de nos adieux.

 _Flash-back 30 ans auparavant_

J'étais dans ma chambre, je venais de terminer de me laver, et étais en pyjama, quand je sentis quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourna et vis que c'était Klaus, je me détendis, _depuis quand je me détends en sa présance moi?_ On se regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

" _ **Je vais partir, pour toujours, je vais partir de cette misérable petite ville appelée Mystic Fall..**_ _"_ M'expliqua-t-il

 _Mon coeur mort rata un battement. QUOI ? Klaus PARTIR ? C'est impossible, pas l'homme le plus charismatique, celui qui a autant de charme que toutes les personnes de l'univers réunis, pas l'homme qui me traite telle une princesse, qui me traite d'ailleurs encore mieux que mon propre copain._

" _ **Quoi? Mais.. Pourquoi?"**_ Répondis-je en balbutiant

" _ **Mystic Falls.. N'est pas pour moi, c'est la ville de mon enfance, cette même ville qui a vu se détruire ce que j'avais de famille. Il est temps que je m'en aille, prendre un nouveau départ, loin de tout, et maintenant que je sais que j'ai besoin du sang du double Petrova pour pouvoir faire mes hybrides et que je l'ai presque vidé de son sang, je peux partir sans regret"**_

 _Sans regret? Et moi alors?_

" _ **Oh, d'accord"**_ à ce moment précis, je ne savais plus quoi répondre d'autre et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

" _ **Oh sweatheart, si tu savais à quel point je ne veux pas te quitter, mais il le faut. Dans 30 ans je reviendrai, pour prendre à nouveau le sang de la Petrova, mais d'ici là, sois sage, ne mets pas ta vie en danger, car je ne serai plus là pour te sauver**_ _."_ dit-il avec un grain de malice qui me fit sourire.

" _ **Tu ne me demande même pas de t'accompagner après tout ça?**_ " lui demandai-je en essayant de cacher ma deception.

" _ **J'aimerai tellement te le demander. Mais je sais ce que serait ta réponse,**_ _je baissais les yeux, puis il me releva le menton,_ _ **alors quand ta misérable histoire d'amour avec Tyler sera terminée, viens me rejoindre, quand tu aura remarqué que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que cette insignifiante petite ville, et petite vie.. Retrouves moi, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. Lorsque je reviendrais,si tu ne m'as pas rejoins avant,**_ il sourit, _ **viens me voir si tu le désire, car moi, je n'y arriverai pas, je n'arriverai pas à te faire face si tu es toujours avec ce minable.**_

Une larme perla sur ma joue, il la recueillit, puis me donna un baiser sur la joue et parti en vitesse vampirique. C'était la dernière fois que je vis Nicklaus Mickaelson.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Cela fait exactement 30 ans qu'il est parti, depuis tout ce temps, je suis restée en couple avec Tyler, Elena est devenue vampire (ce qui réduisait considérablement les chance de Klaus de revenir à Mystic Fall aujourd'hui) et cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour Damon en étant humaine et qu'elle tentait d'enfouir en elle s'était amplifié et avait éclaté : elle l'avait choisi, et était partie vivre avec lui, cela fait 3 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Matt lui, sortait avec Rebekah, elle l'avait aussi transformé. Seule Bonnie était restée humaine, elle était mariée à Jérémy et ils avaient 3 enfants, seulement étant jeunes, ils ne saisissaient pas très bien le monde surnaturel pour le moment, alors pour les préserver, Bonnie et Jérémy ont décidé qu'il serait mieux que nous tous arrêtons de voir les enfants. Seul Stefan avait réellement changé, depuis qu'Elena a choisi Damon, il est redevenu le ripper, et plus personne n'a de nouvelles de lui, pas même moi. Me voilà à Klaus, il m'a appelé toutes les semaines pendant 1 an, puis plus rien, je sais qu'il est à la nouvelle Orléans, mais j'ai peur d'aller le voir.. Depuis qu'il est parti, il est tout le temps dans mes pensées, il veut pas en sortir, il s'est faufilé en moi et depuis 30 ans, il ne veut pas en sortir... A chaque fois que j'embrasse Tyler ou plus, je pense à lui, dés que Tyler me dit qu'il m'aime, il m'apparait le visage de Klaus à la place du sien, mais seulement voilà, ça fait 30 ans qu'il est partit, malgré qu'il a dit que je pourrai toujours venir le voir, il a du oublier le bébé vampire que je suis, tandis que moi, je n'oublierai jamais l'homme qu'il est.

À la suite du départ de Klaus, la vie à Mystic Fall était redevenue relativement calme (enfin aussi calme que peut être une ville de vampires). Après mon diplôme, avec Tyler nous sommes partis de Mystic Fall pendant près de 20 ans, nous étions avec une de ses meutes dont il était l'Alpha, je m'ennuyais éperdument et m'imaginais tout les scénarios possible et inimaginable où je me retrouvais avec mon Originel. Puis nous sommes revenus lorsque ma mère m'apprit qu'elle était malade, elle est décédée quelques mois plus tard. J'ai presque éteint mes émotions à ce moment là. Lorsqu'elle est morte, nous sommes restés à Mystic Fall, enfin dans une ville voisine pour pas que les gens s'apperçoivent que nous ne vieillissont plus.

Ce soir, une fois de plus je n'arrivais pas à dormir car je pensais toujours à Klaus, et une fois de plus, pour réussir à dormir il fallait que je m'imagine qu'à la place de Tyler, c'était lui. Demain allait être une grosse journée, en effet, cela fera 30 ans qu'il est parti, qu'il m'a laissé, et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne saura pas qu'Elena est transformée et reviendra. Cette nuit, je rêvais que je me retrouvais en face de l'homme qui fait battre mon coeur (ironiquement parlant puisque je suis morte) que je lui disais ce que je ressentais et que c'était toujours réciproque.

 **Point de vue de Tyler**

 _Qu'elle est belle, j'ai la plus belle fille au monde comme copine, je l'aime plus que tout, et c'est réciproque.. Je suis le plus chanceux de l'univers._

" _ **Je t'aime"**_ murmura Caroline dans son sommeil.

" _ **Je t'aime aussi Care"**_ lui répondis-je même si je sais pertinemment que demain elle ne s'en souviendra pas.

" _ **C'est vrai Klaus, toi aussi t'es amoureux de moi?"**_ Continua ma Caroline.

Mon cœur se serra, et se brisa en milles morceaux. QUOI ? Caroline aimer KLAUS ?! C'est impossible, il a essayer de la tuer, de ME tuer, de tuer Elena, Damon, Stefan, il A tuer Jenna! Il a même tué ma mère! COMMENT PEUT-ELLE AIMER CE MONSTRE ?! Et surtout, comment peut elle me le cacher depuis si longtemps, 30 ans sont passés, elle aurait pu avoir la décense de me quitter avant.

 **Point de vue de Caroline**

 _Le lendemain_

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormie, et été aussi triste en me levant ce matin, 30 ans sont passés, ça y est, si il doit revenir, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Je me leva, et alla me faire un café pendant que Tyler m'attendait, debout devant le canapé

" _ **Bonjour mon amour"**_ lui dis-je

" _ **t'es sur que c'est à moi que tu parles?"**_ M'agressa-t-il

" _ **Quoi? Mais bien sur Tyler, à qui voudrai-tu que je le dise?"**_ Demandai-je intriguée.

" _ **Je sais pas moi, Nicklaus Mickaelson peut être"**_ Me répondit-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

" _ **Quoi?!"**_ M'exclamai-je surprise

" _ **Tu devrais partir Caroline."**_ Me dis-il simplement.

" _ **Mais pourquoi?!"**_

" _ **De quoi t'as rêvé Care? Ou plutôt de QUI ?"**_ Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Je me sentie rougir. Effectivement, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Klaus.

" _ **Alors?!**_ Continua t'il, _**Moi je vais te le dire! T'as rêvé de Klaus. Cette nuit tu as encore parlé, et tu as dis "je t'aime", je pensais que tu parlais à moi mais quand je t'ai répondu que moi aussi je t'aimais, tu as répondu "C'est vrai Klaus? t'es amoureux de moi? " Alors tu devrais partir! Pars! VA-T-EN! VA RETROUVER CE MONSTRE!"**_

" _ **Attends Tyler, je peux t'expliquer... "**_ Essayais-je.

" _ **Je ne veux rien savoir! Je veux simplement que tu partes!**_ Là il était vraiment énervé _ **. VA-T-EN AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ET TE MORDE!"**_ En effet, ses yeux commençaient à devenir jaunes, signe qu'il ne se contrôlait plus.

Je commençais à prendre peur, sans pour autant partir.

" _ **Tyler... Je suis désolée, j'aurai tellement voulu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai tellement voulu être amoureuse de toi... "**_ Pleurai-je

" _ **COMMENT OSES-TU CAROLINE! Comment oses-tu me dire que tu l'aime! Il a tué ma mère Care! Il a tué énormément de monde et toi tu es "amoureuse" de lui?! Tu n'es qu'un jouet! Dés qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut, il te jettera au mieux, ou alors te tuera! Dés qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voudra Care, il te jettera, comme tout les mecs avec qui tu es sortis! TA MERE SE RETOURNERAIT DANS SA TOMBE SI ELLE SAVAIT!"**_ M'acheva-t-il.

Alors là, moi aussi je m'énervai, je flashais sur lui à vitesse vampirique et le plaqua contre le mur

" _ **NE PARLES PAS DE MA MERE COMME CA!"**_ Pleurai-je, mais là, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais plutôt de rage, mes nerfs lâchent. Et c'est la tête de Tyler qui en fait les frais. Je le claque contre le mur au moins 3x avant que ses yeux redeviennent à nouveau jaunes et que à son tour, me claqua au mur, les cros sortis.

 _ **"ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS PRENDRE TES AFFAIRES ET SORTIR D'ICI! Je ne veux plus te voir Caroline! Vas le retrouver! Vas retrouver celui qui a détruit ma vie!"**_ Me cria-t-il dessus

 _ **"Ta vie, tu la détruis tout seul!**_ M'écriai-je à mon tour. _**Et ne t'avise plus jamais de le traiter de monstre!"**_

Je partie en vitesse vampirique, sans oublier de le claquer dans le mur et de claquer la porte.

 **Point de vue externe**

Caroline courra dans toute la ville, puis s'engouffra dans la fôret de Mystic Fall, elle ne savait pas où aller, elle repensa à tout ce que Tyler lui avait dit: si Klaus ne se souvenait plus d'elle? Si tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la mettre dans son lit puis la jeter? Ou pire, la tuer? Inconsciemment ou non, elle arriva devant l'ancienne demeure des Mickaelson. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une voiture garée, dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas celle de Klaus. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis frappa à la porte. Au pire si jamais Klaus n'était pas à Mystic Fall, qu'est-ce-qu'elle risquait à demander des nouvelles à ses frères ou sa soeur? Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Point de vue Caroline**

 _La porte était ouverte, et la personne qui l'avait ouverte n'était autre que Klaus lui même. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il était encore plus beau qu'il y a 30 ans. Il avait un jean et un tee-shirt gris. Jamais je n'aurai pensé le voir, je pensais qu'il était resté à la Nouvelle Orléan et que je tomberai sur Elijah. Mais non, c'était Klaus. On dirait que le destin est de mon côté._

 _ **"Salut.."**_ Dis-je d'une toute petite voix

 **Point de vue Klaus**

 _Mon ange se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a 30 ans. Je suis surpris, mais heureux de la voir. Elle est tellement parfaite. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas son groupe "d'amis" qui l'envoie une nouvelle fois me divertir. Mais, vu les yeux qu'elle a, je pense que c'est autre chose._

 _ **"Salut.."**_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 **Point de vu externe**

Klaus regarda Caroline avec intêret. Il mis quelques secondes à lui répondre.

 _ **"Bonjour Sweatheart.**_ Répondit-il simplement. _**"Que viens-tu faire dans le coin?"**_

 _ **"Je peux entrer?"**_ Demanda-t-elle

" _ **Bien sur, viens."**_

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la maison de Klaus, qui était toujours la même depuis 30 ans, bien qu'un peu poussièreuse. L'originel proposa une poche de sang à Caroline qui accepta. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ses yeux et son maquillage coulé pour le moment. Klaus invita Caroline à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 _ **"Que viens-tu faire ici love?"**_ Demanda-t-il avec intêret

 _ **"Eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Je vouloir voir si tu étais revenu. Ça fait 30 ans aujourd'hui."**_

 _ **"Comme tu le vois mon ange, je suis renté."**_

 _ **"Comment se passe la vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans?"**_ Le questionna-t-elle

 _ **"Comme une vie d'Orginel.**_ Il sourit. _**Je dirige le quartier français là bas, un quartier où il n'y a que des vampires presque. Bien sur dans la ville en elle même, il y a des sorcières que je contrôle, ainsi que des loups dans le Bayou. Je suis le roi.**_ Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit à sa dernière remarque.

 _ **" Tu pourrais voir toi même cette magnifique ville. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux repartir avec moi. Je suis au courant que la Doppelganger est devenue un vampire. Mais je me suis dis que je pouvais quand même venir te rendre une petite visite. Et toi love? Que deviens-tu? Et me dis pas que tu es toujours avec ce minable!"**_

 _ **"Eh bien en 30 ans je n'ai presque rien fait. Avec Tyler nous sommes partis après notre diplôme dans une meute de loups dont il était l'Alpha, je n'y étais pas vraiment la bienvenue,**_ fit-elle avec une petite moue. _**Ensuite nous sommes revenus dans une ville pas loin de Mystic Fall lorsque j'ai appris que ma mère était malade, il y a environ 10 ans. Elle est morte à présent.**_ Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _**Pendant tout ce temps je suis restée avec Tyler, seulement nous avons rompu... Il y a environ 1 heure.**_ Termina-t-elle

Klaus était bien sur au courant pour sa mère. Il s'informait toujours sur son bébé vampire et son entourage. Seulement il n'était pas au courant pour l'autre chien.

 _ **"Je suis désolé pour ta mère love.**_ Il recueillit une larme sur sa joue. _**Mais bien content pour ce minable et toi. Pourquoi vous être séparés?"**_

 _ **"Parce que je parle dans mon sommeil!**_ Sourit-elle. Il paru surpris. _**Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi. Et dans mon sommeil j'ai murmuré que..."**_

 _ **"Que?"**_ L'insita-t-il à continuer

 _ **"Que je suis amoureuse de toi..."**_ termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

Le coeur de Klaus fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait? Enfin dans son sommeil, mais quand même! C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. 30 ans après, ses sentiments n'avait pas changé pour la blonde. Il était toujours amoureux. Enfin aussi amoureux que peut l'être Nicklaus Mickaelson.

 _ **"Pourquoi es-tu vraiment là sweatheart?"**_ Demanda-t-il avant de se faire des films

 _ **"Parce que j'aurais du partir avec toi,**_ répondit-elle doucement. _ **J'ai refoulé mes sentiments envers toi, parce que tu voulais tuer mes amis, et j'avais peur, peur de tomber amoureuse de toi alors que t'es le bad gay mais t'es aussi super sexy, gentil, quand t'es en ma présence, et j'avais peur de n'être qu'un jouet pour toi. Qu'une distraction."**_

 _Quoi? Alors se pourrait-il que Caroline Forbes ait des sentiments pour l'hybride montrueux qu'est Nicklaus Mickaelson?_ Se demanda Klaus

 _ **"Mon ange... Tu ne sera jamais qu'une distraction."**_ Lui répondit-il simplement en posa une main sur la joue.

Son touché l'électrisa. 30 ans qu'elle attendait ce moment. Puis les lèvres de Klaus s'avançèrent sur celles de la belle pour un baiser des plus doux, et des plus chastes. Tout deux se regardèrent dans les yeux après celui-ci pour savoir si ils pouvaient recommencer. Et c'est Caroline, qui loucha sur les lèvres de Klaus qui recommença. Cette fois si, le baiser n'était plus chastre au contraire. Il se fit de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce que, l'hybride n'en pouvant plus ammena la vampire sur ses genoux en continuant de l'embrasser, mais cette fois si dans le cou. Les gémissements de la jeune vampire excita Klaus d'avantage qui l'allongea sur le divan.

 _ **"Mon ange, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir de te faire l'amour si tu continue avec tes gémissements."**_ lui dit-il, ou plutôt sussura-t-il

 _ **"Alors ne te retiens pas.**_ Lui répondit-elle, ** _ça fait 30 ans Nicklaus. On a assez attendu."_**

D'un coup Klaus perdit le contrôle, et fit l'amour à Caroline sur ce canapé toute l'après midi. Jusqu'à ce que...

 _ **"Nik je suis rentré!"**_ S'écria une voix que l'hybride ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était en train de câliné sa belle lorsqu'il entendit cette personne parler, donc il cacha le corps nu de la vampire comme il le pu.

 _ **"Kol! Appelle moi avant de rentrer comme ça!"**_

 _ **"Oh excuse moi. Je ne savais que l'on pouvait amener des filles ici. Salut, je suis Kol Mickaelson, et toi, tu dois être le bébé vampire dont il n'arrête pas de parler depuis 30 ans. Content que tu te sois enfin décidée à aller dans son lit. Le pauvre il devait être en manque depuis tout ce temps."**_

Caroline rigola à sa remarque, Kol l'accompagna. Seul Klaus ne rigolait pas, au contraire il lança la télécommande de la télé dans la tête de son frère. Ah comme l'éternité allait être longue à leur côté!


End file.
